Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones or tablet computers are indispensable items nowadays. Most people in developed countries carry at least one of these devices for communication, work and leisure. With the rapid development in electronic and communication technologies, both in terms of hardware and software, the latest portable electronic devices are more and more portable with smaller and slimmer designs.
Generally, the bodies of portable electronic devices are made of relatively rigid and strong material. Depending on the designs, some of these devices may be more durable and can be dropped repeatedly without introducing substantial structural or functional damages to the devices. Whilst some of these devices are more prone to damage or crash when they are dropped. For users who are less careful in handling their devices, this may be particularly problematic. Even for users who are more careful in handling their devices, accidentally dropping the devices may introduce scratches on the devices which may damage the aesthetic appearance of the devices. Even though there are quite a number of phone casings currently available in the market, such casings have certain shortcomings. For example, part of the casing has to be removed from the main part of the casing by the user for the insertion of the smart phone into the casing cavity, and the separated part is lost from the body after repeated usage by user. These phone casings also have poor grasping feel as they are designed without considering aesthetics. After holding these casings for a certain period, the user's hand would become fatigue. Therefore, users tend to remove the casing from the phone shortly after purchasing these casing due to the dissatisfactory user experience.